


The Star Shines Brightly Tonight

by The Angelpocalypse (17angelsprings)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Casting Couch, Director/Actor, Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, F/M, Friends to Lovers, It’s filth but it’s MY filth, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17angelsprings/pseuds/The%20Angelpocalypse
Summary: Levi has recovered from a car accident and just gotten the go-ahead to continue with his acting career. His longtime friend and director, Hange, invites him over for tea and to discuss work but is that all she wants to do?
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Kudos: 40
Collections: The LeviHan Thirst Dungeon





	The Star Shines Brightly Tonight

“You’re good to go,” said the doctor with a kind, comforting smile on her face. “Have a nice day!”

“Thank you, Doctor,” replied the patient with a neutral expression over his scarred face. “Same to you.” 

The patient, Levi Ackerman, the once overwhelmingly beloved and famous movie star, slid off of the examination table and walked out of the room into the mini-hallway where there were doors to other examination rooms and of course the waiting room he needed to get through to exit the building altogether. With his head full of thoughts about how he was going to prepare dinner in the evening, he twisted the doorknob, feeling the cold, hard metal on all of his digits except for the two prosthetic ones that acted as permanent substitutes for the bone and flesh ones he lost as a result of a car accident many months ago. Today he went to the local doctor’s office to get the green light to proceed with his career as he did before and he did. 

As soon as he opened the door, Levi was met with a sight that he couldn’t really be surprised by: Hange Zoe, actress-turned-director who worked with him to create many horror and sci-fi films along with producer Erwin Smith for what must’ve been a couple of decades at that point. Her brown hair didn’t look like it was brushed very thoroughly and some of it was put up in a tiny ponytail with strands flying in all sorts of directions, in clear contrast to his neat black locks with an undercut that he hadn’t seen himself without for the majority of his life. Hange had her phone in front of her but she looked up and locked her gaze with his the moment she heard the doorknob turning. Her lips curled up into a smirk and her one good brown eye (which wasn’t that good to begin with given that she was wearing glasses) shone with smugness as if saying “Found you,” which was frankly pissing the movie star off. In truth, Levi couldn’t actually be mad at Hange for showing up without warning since she was always a precious friend who helped him through his hard times and he with hers. 

He never even told Hange (or anyone for that matter) that he had a doctor’s appointment that afternoon but knowing her sharp observation skills and his fame (or what was left of it), she probably got a tip-off from one of the passersbys and concluded he would be here. In all fairness, his efforts to conceal himself on his walk from home to the building were fairly minimal: nothing more than a scarf and a large coat on top of the clothes he was already wearing. 

Hange got up off her seat as Levi approached her. Her smile softened into something less irritating as she looked down right into his icy-gray eyes. “Hey, Levi,” she greeted, her smile becoming even softer and her eye sparkling. “I really missed you!” he could tell Hange really wanted to pull him into a tight hug but was holding herself back because she knew he would hate it if she displayed such a friendly and affectionate gesture in front of the doctor’s front desk clerk. In the past, she didn’t give a care in the world and that would more often than not lead to rumors of them being a relationship circling amongst tabloids. Out of the two, he usually got the relatively mild consequences (i.e. waking up to hundreds if not thousands of comments from jealous Levi fans asking about the nature of their relationship on social media after being seen together) while Hange’s tended to be more severe (i.e. many of those said jealous Levi fans calling her all sorts of names and sending death threats her way). So for their sake, but more so for her’s, he made it a point to put a little physical distance between them whenever they were outside of either of their own four walls. 

“It’s been only three days,” he deadpanned.

Hange looked at Levi with a stern expression, as if she was telling him he didn’t need to point that out. Then her face relaxed into something more cheerful and responded with “Well, whatever. I got some tea boiling at home” while flapping her hand towards him. “Want some?” 

He cupped his chin, thinking about his answer, except there wasn’t much to think about. Instinctually, he wanted to accept because her tea was actually pretty damn good and also because maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to spend the rest of the afternoon in her company. And that instinct pretty much took over his brain within mere seconds, leaving no room for refutations. “Might as well.” 

“Great, then let’s go!” Hange left the clinic first followed by Levi and with a left turn they were immediately met with a familiar sight parked next to the building in the designated parking lot, a shiny black sports car with the figure of a long-haired woman inside, Pieck Finger. For a while, Hange still kept her license to drive because it was perfectly legal to drive even with monocular vision. However, having only one functional eye did not bode well with her already somewhat reckless driving tendencies. It was a wonder she hadn’t gotten into a serious collision like Levi (who, by the way, was probably humanity’s most cautious driver) did but at some point the law had enough and suspended her license. With the plenty of money she built up from her long career, at least getting around wasn’t much of an issue for her. 

Pieck heard the footsteps approaching her car and looked up to see Hange and Levi coming towards the doors to the back seats. Hange just happened to be looking in her direction and the two of them made brief eye-contact, her obviously elated expression contrasting with the practically unreadable one of her companion making Pieck wonder how the quiet and reserved Levi has managed to put up with such an irritatingly loud and outgoing woman for decades. He had to love her like a married man would love his wife. There was no other explanation than that conclusion in the driver’s mind. 

The doors to both sides at the back of the car opened and the two passengers climbed in, seated next to each other and putting on their seatbelts, much to Pieck’s relief yet annoyance. Why was it that whenever it was just her and Hange in the car, Pieck always had to remind the bespectacled director to ensure her own safety for something as basic as seatbelts? No wonder she couldn’t keep her driver’s license. Yet as soon Levi was in the picture, she did it herself no problem? Even if somehow Pieck lived under a rock and never heard about previous hearsay about them being a couple and they denying it, that alone would be enough to raise suspicions about Hange’s feelings towards him. In fact, Pieck had a feeling that her client realized she wanted something more with the moviestar than what already existed between them. From all those times she glanced at the rearview mirror to check for cars behind her, Pieck often saw Hange looking out the window or towards the front with a look of yearning. That look only got stronger as time went on, peaking whenever she intended to visit him or even worse when he was riding in the car with her. Pieck didn’t know Levi that well but whenever she saw him and Hange together, she swore there must’ve been a similar but more subtle look in his eyes. As much as it agonized her that these two eggs were going to be hard to crack, it wasn’t part of her job to tell them how to handle their relationship so she tucked away her opinions in the recesses of her brain and asked “Going home now?”

Hange nodded, reaching into her pocket to produce a leather wallet and picking out a few bills from it to hand to Pieck before putting it back in. Upon touching the dollars, Pieck knew that they were crinkled as usual and would honestly roll her eyes but she was more than ready to start the engine and drop those two lovebirds-not-lovebirds off. So she did and pulled out of the parking lot and into the road when there was a wide enough gap between the cars passing through. 

While Pieck had her eyes fixed on the road, the pair in the back had their backs slightly turned to each other as they looked out of their respective windows. Levi turned his head slightly and took a glimpse of Hange from his peripheral vision. She seemed to be very focused and actually pretty solemn while looking out at the buildings and vehicles they were passing by. That was rather unusual, he noted. He had his suspicions that she wanted to do more than just have afternoon tea together. What did she want though? Did something happen? Was she going through something that he was completely ignorant of while he was healing from his injuries and hadn’t told him in fear of interfering with his recovery process? That last question sounded so specific but given the circumstances, it was highly likely. Levi decided that he didn’t want to interrupt whatever train of thought was running through her head while in the car but was determined to find out once they made it to her home. 

Speaking of which, the car slowed down and then came to a stop on the curb next to the building where Hange resided and where Levi had been many times before. Before exiting the vehicle, Hange thanked Pieck for her services as usual while he courteously nodded his head, having nothing else to add words-wise. Pieck nodded back with a gentle expression and watched the two walk inside the door before fixing her eyes in front of her again and heading well on her way. 

She briefly waved at the front desk staff on the way to the elevator and the clerks on duty gave a friendly smile in response. Once they arrived at the entrance of the elevator, he pressed the up button and once the elevator came down for them, he also pressed the button that would take them to the very top floor. As the platform got its gears turning and lifting the pair up, they leaned against the support railings and looked out of the transparent glass side where more and more structures and city attractions came into view, including Levi’s own apartment building. 

The elevator stopped moving and the doors automatically opened up so the two of them straightened up and exited the area to be met with nothing much but a large door in front of them and a keypad on the adjacent wall. The director quickly punched the digits in and the door made an unlocking sound, signaling to the actor to push it open and hold it open until they both made it inside. 

The interior as Levi had noticed immediately was very uncluttered for once. That sight actually shocked him into stillness as he had grown long used to seeing all sorts of displaced objects on the counters, tables, and floors that he would take upon himself to clean when Hange’s regularly scheduled hired help didn’t already. It was the aroma of freshly brewed tea that grounded him back into the present and he looked over his shoulder to see that she had already settled down on one of the sofas with a steaming cup in hand. He hung his coat and scarf on the nearby coathangers before taking a cup himself and sitting opposite of her.

Levi waited for Hange to open her mouth to tell him whatever the hell was going on in her life or whatever the hell else she wanted to talk about, but she didn’t. His expression didn’t otherwise but her silence was starting to rev up the actor’s nerves to levels they rarely reached. Even worse was that she seemed intent on not meeting his gaze at all as she quietly sipped her tea, lips barely touching the hot liquid that didn’t seem to be decreasing at all and hand gripping the ceramic container tightly. 

After what seemed to be forever, Hange finally got up and put down her tea, cup still nearly full, and walked over to hang her coat next to Levi’s and then sat next to him on the couch. He watched her unchanging face with great intent, waiting for, no, _knowing_ that something was going to happen at any second. At all other times, he felt like the unspoken psychic bond between them allowed him to pick up on every thought she wouldn’t say aloud and vice versa. Not that time though, all he could see was an opaque, murky cloud that left no gaps to let her inner voice shine through. Yet by the way her eye was rapidly looking up and down and to either side, she seemed to see unfairly right through him. People would always have their secrets and that was just how they were, but with each passing second, it became harder and harder for Levi to bear the sight of Hange keep one right behind her back and not even give him the slightest clue as to what it was while obviously wanting to tell it so badly. 

Suddenly, she leaned in, their noses nearly touching, her finger tips almost touching his knees from their place on the seat. For someone making such a bold move, she was still looking so awfully nervous. Then as quickly and unexpectedly she leaned in, Hange sat straight up again, clearing her throat before speaking. “As you know, I’ve been working on a script for the past three months. It’s just about done and I know you’ve been looking forward to getting back to acting so I’m proud to say I have just the role for you!” All nervousness washed off of her face for a second or so. So that was what she called him out here for? Not that he could blame her because in truth that was possibly the best news he has heard since his doctor gave him the go ahead to go back to work in full-swing, doing what he always loved to do. Then the nervousness came back. “Before we start working together again, there’s something I’d like you to do.”

“And that would be?” Levi watched Hange’s face carefully. She looked off to the side for a moment as if trying to figure out how to word what she was going to say but then shook her head and looked right at him. 

“Take off your shirt.” Whether she intended it or not, her authoritative tone took a near-instant hold on Levi. Her request was baffling to say the least, especially given the setting that they were in. If they were in the auditioning room, he wouldn’t think much of it but they weren’t. Nevertheless, he couldn’t imagine anything but good intentions from Hange so he promptly got to work unbuttoning his shirt from the top. 

Before he could shrug it off of his shoulders, Levi was met with a lunging Hange and before he knew it he was on his back and his wrists were firmly held down. The shock running cold through his blood had the power to paralyze him and he felt himself unable to move as his director all-too-quickly took one hand off of a wrist and brushed her thumb over his cheek. The psychic link he felt the two of them shared for so long had snapped in half, the broken string spewing confusion and anger within his mind.

The emotional soup only got hotter as soon as Hange leaned down and captured his lips in hers. As much as he was used to her impractical parts taking the wheel and driving him crazy, what she was doing was beyond him. Levi’s urge to resist the force suddenly placed upon him increased tenfold. He didn’t like what was happening to him. 

Or did he? 

With no intention of latching off anytime soon, Hange deepened the kiss. The satisfying feeling of that warm and wet mouth of hers pressing down onto him had grown louder in his brain, soon becoming a formidable opponent to his impulse for pushing her away. 

Still, Levi eventually managed to get his other wrist free and pushed her by the shoulders. He heard her say “Ow” and when he could finally sit up he saw her pushing her upper body up and away from the couch’s armrest and rubbing the back of her neck. 

“What the hell was that, Shitty Glasses?” He hadn’t used that nickname in years out of respect for Hange’s authority, but with what just happened, all professional boundaries had seemed to vanish out the window so it just felt natural to call her that. 

She didn’t answer, at least not verbally. She refused to meet his eyes, opting to look at the most-likely cold tea on the table next to them, and reached out to grab one of his wrists but in a lighter manner compared to when she was pinning him down. He let her. 

The moment his hand ended up on top of Hange’s rapid heartbeat, he felt the string connecting them repairing itself and their psychic link restored and it all made sense to him. 

Levi was no stranger to the stories of actors basically being coerced by their directors or producers into sexual favors in exchange for roles. He was fortunate enough that even during the tough first few years of establishing his career, not once was anyone in a position of authority had solicited such favors from him in order to get his fame and cash rolling in. Not even Hange. Although Levi was still shaken and a bit upset with her was somewhat forceful within the past couple minutes, he understood her actions as a very awkwardly executed act of genuinely affectionate and passionate sentiment for him rather than a truly exploitative act. Even more so, when he heard her say “I’m sorry” in a solemn tone and tilted her head slightly towards the door, a gesture that was telling him he had the ability to walk out and everything would go back to normal. No repercussions or consequences on his part because she was the bad actor at play. 

His eyes darted towards the door. In consideration of professionalism and ethics, leaving the room and preserving their working relationship was probably the best solution. Yet was that what Levi really wanted? As an actor, he kissed many other actors and actresses for many films’ sake but he knew and felt that they were all just part of his job, nothing particularly special in other words. However, there was something powerfully magnetic about the kiss they shared and it must’ve yanked up equally if not more affectionate emotions to the surface. After all, they felt too powerful to have just come from a vacuum in response to the physical stimulation. 

That was it. Levi shrugged his shirt off of his body completely to fold it and put it on the corner of the table before once again facing Hange, who was still looking away. He knew he couldn’t leave satisfied unless he got the two of them as close as they possibly could, absolutely prepared to sacrifice the professional boundaries that had been keeping them apart for nearly all of time. 

He reached out a hand to her jaw. He gently stroked it before turning it to face him head on. And he leaned into her to press a kiss on her chapped but welcomingly warm lips as he rested his other hand on her shoulder. Levi let himself fall onto the sofa, their lips still connected so Hange went right along with him and had the top position again.

She turned her head to make the kiss deeper, heating up their already warm cavern of soft and constantly moving lips. The heat permeated his nerves, sending him further and further into total bliss. Levi may have been just about to reach that point but he became aware of her slender fingers moving from his jaw, down his neck, and to above his chest where they splayed out to cover more territory. As they ran further down, their presence grew in undeniability so nothing could save him from making a sharp inhale every few moments or so. The feeling was especially strong when her fingertips brushed over a nipple and without thinking he let out a small moan into her mouth. Perhaps he was somewhat overwhelmed with all the intimate contact he was just receiving but anyone who thought he didn’t feel drawn to every second of it was definitely wrong. 

Suddenly Hange detached herself from Levi but on instinct his hand flew to the back of her head and pulled it down for a softer and more chaste kiss before letting her go. Then she lowered her face onto his neck, breathing on it and sending shivers up his spine, and pressed her lips onto it. The kisses started off slow and in a neat line, but before Levi knew it, they got faster and messier and more erratic, and he found himself rapidly taking a liking and even a preference to it. As she continued her rather unpredictable pattern of attack, Hange’s knee, which happened to be between his own, was gradually inching up. Soon, without her realizing, it pressed right up against his groin. Even though Hange’s knee barely moved, the mere pressure of it sent sparks into Levi and had him hungering for more. 

He was starting to feel a little handsy himself so he had both hands right on her shoulder blades before running one up and down her back before settling right in the middle. The other one moved down and encountered one of the mounds that made up her tits. Levi took hold of it, immediately taken aback by its softness and got right to kneading it with his palm and pressing his fingers into the clothed flesh. In response, Hange let out a murmur into his skin, sounding pleased. 

The hand on her back eventually joined the one on her chest and they crept towards the center to find the cold, metal buttons that lined the center of her shirt. She seemed to be aware of what exactly Levi was intending to do so she kept her head still but continued kissing the spot as well as sucking and licking on it. While he appreciated her silent agreement to not move around so much for the time being, the pure pleasure of having his neck stimulated on one concentrated spot quickly proved to make the task of unbuttoning her shirt not much easier for him. In spite of all, Levi endured it, biting his lower lip and furrowing his eyebrows to summon as much concentration as possible. 

Once he successfully disconnected all of the buttons and opened the shirt, Hange sat up, straddling his hips, and let her slim and toned torso reveal itself as she shrugged her shirt off of her shoulders before freeing her arms of the sleeves entirely and letting it fall onto the carpet. While Levi didn’t appreciate the idea of leaving any clothes on the living room floor, he decided that he could live with it and that the sight in front of him took priority. In all honesty, he never spent a lot of time thinking about what kind of person he would consider his type appearance-wise, but from what he could see of Hange’s body so far, there was nothing to dislike about it. Her bare shoulders practically shined under the living room light. Her steady-looking frame held her comfortably-sized bosom in place, only moving slightly in tune with her breathing. And her stomach housed an oblong navel whose apparently deepness had a somewhat hypnotic effect on Levi. 

He started his hands on her outer thighs then quickly moved them up the length of her sides until they settled on her waist. He stretched his thumbs out and stroked her abs in circular motions all the while gazing into the vertical abyss at the center. Sometimes he pressed into the flesh and other times he lightly stroked it.

At the same time, in response to the pleasant abdominal attention she was receiving, especially as his thumbs went further down, Hange had let her hips shift on top of him quite a bit. Each of her movements sent even more intense versions of the same sparks traveling up Levi as when she pressed her knee against him earlier. He looked up at her, who so happened to be looking back down at him with a playful and teasing smirk plastered on her face along with slightly flushed cheeks. She often wore that expression during their casual, more jokey conversations but it didn’t hold the same power over him as when she was literally sitting atop of him in a seductive setting. On the one hand Levi didn’t hate the feeling and would honestly expect good things from Hange if he submitted to her touches and movements completely. On the other, a part of him was desiring to be a more active participant and maybe even flip the switch on their dynamic as it was. That part was quickly pushed down to perhaps surface at a better opportunity as she dismounted him and hovered over his hips, taking a brief glance at the tent in his pants before looking back at his face. 

“May I?” she asked, tone equally as teasing and confident as the expression she still wore as she pointed to his fly. 

“Yeah. Go ahead,” Levi replied, tone unable to reciprocate the seductive quality Hange had in hers and instead came out as breathless but audible whisper. 

He was prepared for her hands to jump right to the belt and zipper and pull out the contents from underneath right away but instead one of them settled right on top of the bulge and stayed still. Levi looked at her expectantly and that smirk only widened. Just as he was narrowing his eyes to glare at her, her palm pressed into him and the other hand started pulling the belt out of its loop and buckle all at once. He barely held back a yelp but the look of surprise must’ve been obvious to Hange given that she was unashamedly chuckling for striking at a moment where he lost focus. 

She leaned back slightly and took a deep, soothing breath before training her gaze back onto her target. Her eye seemed to light up as she pressed the slider between her thumb and index finger and pulled it down. In the brief moment the sounds of zipper elements coming undone filled up the room, Levi’s already rapidly-beating heart only pumped faster and his eyes rapidly darted between her slinky, efficient hand and her alluring, smiling face.

“You haven’t done this before, haven’t you?” Hange suddenly asked with her head cocked to the side and her eyebrows raised in curiosity. 

Such a question snapped Levi out of his daze and he shot his look up the ceiling as he let what she was asking linger in his head. Although most people would assume otherwise at that point, she wasn’t wrong in the slightest. He had quite a few girlfriends and even one boyfriend in the past but that was all long ago and none of those relationships lasted long enough that he felt comfortable enough to graduate from just hand holding and dinner dates, much less take them home or come over to their homes to do what Hange was doing to him. At the very least, all of his knowledge either came from a few bare weeks taught on the subject in the entirety of his schooling years, the implications from the script, or second-handedly experiencing the scenes whenever he overheard the people around him talk about them. 

Truthfully, Levi had no problem with the near certainty that she was the experienced one, grateful even. In spite of that, that simple question made him feel so self-conscious of the lack of his own. Did she really have to ask that? Couldn’t she have just proceeded to undress him and do as she pleased? Nevertheless, the inquiry was out there hanging in the air and Hange was still looking at him expectantly for an answer. There was nothing else Levi could’ve done but let a breath out and give her the simple, honest answer: “No.” 

She tilted her head back upright with a satisfied grin. “No worries,” was her response. “Just let me handle this.” Then she looked down and started petting his crotch through his briefs. 

Each touch of Hange’s just kept further proving how good she was with her hands. She teased Levi over the cloth with long, curvy strokes on one hand while the other one rested on his thigh, but the thumb slowly circled in place on his inner thigh. The one caressing him applied mild to moderate pressure from her fingertips, making the varied sensations of pleasure front and center of his nerves and eliciting a low grunt from him. 

At the sound of his pleasure, Hange stopped her caresses and instead dipped her fingers into Levi’s pants. She hooked them to the cloth and yanked it and his underwear down, exposing his semi-erect cock. She traced her finger under it and Levi sucked in a breath. Then she licked her lips, her saliva instantly making them catch light and give them a slight glossy look, before taking him in one fell swoop. 

Her touches by hand were amazing enough in Levi’s mind but being enveloped in her wet, warm maw alone felt like absolute heaven and he knew his shaft was starting to harden right then and there. Then Hange traced up the underside again but with her tongue that time then swirled it around at the tip all the while looking at him directly in the eye, locking him in a gaze he had no hope of breaking away from. Levi’s cock quickly grew in length so she unsheathed some of it from her mouth, leaving the rest of his shaft to glisten from the saliva she left behind, and continued servicing the top. 

Hange gave one last slow lick from under the tip to over the slit then slipped her lips off his dick all together with a pop. To be honest with himself, he was disappointed that she left so soon but her smug expression along with her proud display of white-ish fluid she collected on her tongue as she ogled at his fully-erect length left him with the feeling that there was more to come. 

Hange reached into her back pocket and fished out her wallet. She flipped it open and quickly ran her finger over the inside before settling on one and pinching it out. It was a condom package. She tore off the top and dumped the wet contents onto her hand. Levi let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as Hange rolled the latex onto his cock, which felt snug down to the base. 

She turned her body around so that her feet were touching the floor and hooked her thumbs around the waistband of her pants before shimming out of them. They fell onto the floor on top of her discarded shirt then she turned around to face Levi again. While he didn’t think much of it when he noticed that Hange wasn’t wearing a bra, the fact that she didn’t seem to be wearing any underwear at all mentally planted the idea that she must’ve somewhat planned the whole thing. “Scheming Glasses,” he intimated, smirking up at her.

“Excuse me?” Her brows raised quizzically at the sound of the brand new nickname he gave her. Hange crossed her arms and gave him a brief expression of seeming displeasure but her cocky grin that followed immediately said otherwise. 

“You heard me,” he shot back amusingly. “You definitely heard me.” 

She let out a low chuckle then right away lifted herself up so that her hips were hovering over him. One hand grabbed his well-protected dick right below her slit while the other laid on his chest. Without breaking looking down for even a moment, Hange sank onto him, the combination of the lubed up rubber and her very wet insides made for a very smooth entry. As he watched her sheathe himself in her, she let out a sigh of fulfillment that shot straight into his cock the moment it passed through his ears. Her core’s temperature was just about identical to that of her mouth but its walls hugged onto Levi’s dick much more tightly. The feeling of the contained, unmoving environment sent enough sheer awe through him but the moment Hange rose her hips up, exposing part of his shaft once more, he was spellbound. 

Feeling the urge to touch welling up inside of him once more, Levi’s hands found their way to under her thighs, moving just as slowly as her hips, and settled there for a good moment or two, finally getting around to appreciate just how soft and comfortable they felt to the touch. That was even more true to a certain extent as they escalated from lower thigh to upper thigh to her ass, his fingers really able to press into it like it was a cushion. He grabbed it, kneaded it, spreaded it apart, the effects being immediate as Hange’s breath picked up in volume, which fed back into his ears and right away his nerves. 

Levi’s hands then inched up the curve to her waist, sending a very brief but noticeable jolt in her hips that his cock picked up on in no time. Of course she had to have had her own weak spots, and her waist probably wasn’t even her weakest point. Nevertheless, there wasn’t a better time than at the moment to show Hange, but more importantly himself, that he wasn’t so submissive and malleable to her will. He wanted more control and he was going to take it and she was going to like it. 

She took one hand away from its resting place on Levi’s sternum and started stroking her clit in a vertical motion. Quickly realizing the opportunity presented before him, Levi slided one hand over her hip and clasped her’s. When Hange peered at him through her steamed-up glasses with what was most likely a curious expression, he let go of her hand and dove straight for the bundle of nerves, caressing it up and down as she was doing before and then circling it. As a result, she let out a series of gasps in somewhat regular intervals, making Levi’s heart skip a beat each time, and leaned further down. 

His other hand glided up her back to the back of her neck and finally to her jaw, where he took a hold of it and gently pulled her face down to meet his. Before even their noses could touch, Hange swiftly and eagerly closed off the remaining space with a passionate kiss that didn’t hesitate to pry his mouth further and he pushed back with the same fervor. 

As the heat of their makeout spiraled only upwards, the throbbing pulsating throughout Levi’s cock became more and more evident. There was no doubting what it was but he certainly didn’t want to be the first to finish. “Are you close?” He asked in-between breaths.

Hange nodded, her face sweating and entirely flushed as she appeared to be unable to make any noise other than gasps and moans. So Levi sped up his strokes and every so often, involuntarily bucked up his hips into her, each time seeming to hit into a sweet spot of her’s from every pant that came out louder than the rest. 

Time seemed to come to a halt the moment she arched her back and her walls tightened around him. He still kept thrusting, the increased friction slowing down his motions but ultimately sweetening the sensation enough for him to tip him over the edge very soon after. Levi released all he had right into the empty pocket of latex, the euphoric aftereffects kicking in right after a brief limbo state of feeling ungrounded from his own body. 

Hange removed herself from his dick completely then leaned her semi-tired body onto his, her breathing steadying and eventually synching with his. She craned her neck forward and pressed a small kiss onto Levi’s temple, and as if there wasn’t already enough color dusted onto his cheeks, he swore they got even warmer and immediately returned the favor. She tilted her head, gaze directed at the window and he turned his head to look back. All they could see was the faint outline of the city’s many buildings along with their many bright points of mostly yellow and orange colors. Hange turned her head back toward him. “It’s getting kinda late,” she sighed, appearing to be gaining back her usual energy. “Stay the night with me?” She gave him a hopeful look, her one eye waiting to be shining even brighter or dimming down depending on his response. 

Levi already had the simple answer the moment she asked that simple question, but instead of saying it, he laced his hand through her hair on the back of her head and gently pushed it down onto his chest, stroking it, disregarding the highly likely possibility it was greasy as much as he disregarded all the other messes in his immediate vicinity. Hange let out a low chuckle at his silent, truly Levi-like answer and stayed still as he continued slowly caressing her head. In truth, the night was still pretty young, but there was no way he could feel good about going home until at least morning at that point. First, he just needed to bask in the glow that had for the most part washed over him in every way possible.

**Author's Note:**

> First things first, shoutout to my beta reader for reading this over and to all the friends I've ever told about this particular idea for enabling me to see it through! Thank you all so much I don't know how I could've done it without you! 
> 
> I started this fic way over a month ago with the intention to finish it by end of October for Kinktober Day 8: Casting Couch but seeing that I am posting it now that clearly didn't happen lmao. Then my next goal was to finish it by my birthday and that didn't happen either. Nevertheless, the fact that I finished this and the fact that this is the longest fic I've written yet gives me a high I'll ride out for the next day at least. 
> 
> This fic was really to dip my toes into writing sketchy dynamics and questionable consent considering that I have been writing dynamics with relatively equal power balances and full, certain consent for pretty much my entire fanwriting career up until this point. And you know what, it was fun to write! It just hits different to see a character abuse their authority for something selfish like pushing a very intimate action on another character who they have power over and then that character really gets into it and then they got this agreement to violate their professional boundaries together going on. It's a very delicious kind of fucked up imho. 
> 
> Anyways, thanks to everyone who read this fic! I've got another fic idea that I've been pushing back for months in favor of these last two fics and this idea is finally the immediate one to be working on next. I hope to get it out before Dec. 25th but we'll see! 
> 
> Stay safe and see you later, dear readers! <3


End file.
